


Everybody Will Know Your Name

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (two of many), Gen, Interns & Internships, Mario Kart, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Stark Industries, tony stark's genius kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Just as he had promised, Tony was going to offer Ned an internship and if he accepted, the boys were going to meet quite a few employees of Stark Industries.But before that, Peter was definitely going to introduce his best friend to the Avengers who he had befriended.





	Everybody Will Know Your Name

Today was the day. It was the day when Tony would be offering Ned an internship and so long as he accepted, both him and Peter would both be officially inducted into the company. They would be introduced to others in the intern labs and to the department heads and supervisors because Peter had heard faint whispers that he may be taking over the company and if that was happening, they would need to get used to having Peter around and learn to trust him and his genius. Plus, Tony sorta wanted to show off his genius (potentially two) high school intern(s).

 

If Ned accepted the internship, his clearance level wouldn’t change much, the only change would be that he doesn’t have to be with Peter to access the lower levels and only needed to be with Peter for levels such as Tony’s lab levels, the commons area and the penthouse level. Pretty self explanatory.

 

He and Ned were sitting in the back of a company car, talking to each other because Happy had put the partitioning up as always. “Bro, do you promise?”

 

“Yes Bro, I promise.”

 

“You definitely promise to introduce me to the Avengers.”

 

“Yes Bro, everyone who is here and willing to talk to me I’ll introduce to you.”

 

Ned’s eyes shone and Peter couldn’t stop the grin from growing on his face because Ned was going to get so much more than an introduction to the Avengers today.

 

When they arrived, Peter moved to open the car door, just wanting to get inside before he accidentally spoiled the surprise, but Happy shot him a glare through the now lowered partitioning and so he sunk back down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout while he waited the extra five seconds for the older man to get out and open the door for him before stealthily moving around the car and opening the other door for Ned. When Ned joined Peter by the door, he elbowed his friend and the boy immediately dropped the false upset look, beaming at Happy as he thanked him for the ride which caused the man to shake his head, trying to hide his smile.

 

The two boys walked into the private entry as always and once they walked through, FRIDAY greeted them. “Welcome back Peter and Mr Leeds, Boss has requested your presence in the lab with him when it is convenient, but requests that you do your homework and eat before joining him in his lab.”

 

“Thanks FRI!”

 

“Thank you Miss FRIDAY. Please call me Ned, Miss FRIDAY, I don’t want to be the man of my household, my mothers are strong enough without me.” Peter let out a little giggle at his friend’s words.

 

“Very well, Ned. Please just call me FRIDAY in return.” Ned nodded in agreement at the terms and both boys walked to the elevator, calling it to the ground floor and standing in wait. “Hey FRI, where’s everyone at?” Peter asked, looking up at the nearest inconspicuous camera. “Mr Stark, as you’re aware, is in his lab. Mr Barnes and Mr Rogers are currently training but are reaching the end of their regime so they will be going up to the commons area for food afterwards, Mr Wilson is playing video games in wait for you, claiming that he will finally ‘beat your ass’ and Miss Maximoff is in her bedroom again.” Peter’s heart clenched, he really wanted to understand why Wanda was so adamant on avoiding him and Tony like the plague, but at the same time...

 

He shook his head, no time to be worrying about that now. “Okay, thanks FRI, take us to the penthouse level so we can drop our stuff off and then we’ll go down to play Mario Kart with Mr Sam.” Ned narrowed his eyes at the fact that Peter had called Sam Wilson ‘Mr Sam’ but let out a snort of laughter because of course Peter would call him ‘Mr Sam’. “Oh! And make sure you tell Mr Sam that we’ll kick his ass and if he asks who is with me, please don’t tell him about Ned and just get him to get a three player game set up.”

 

“Of course, Peter.”

 

“Dude are you really going to do that?” The look that Peter have his friend in response to the question was answer enough, “Ah, okay sure.” Ned shrugged. A few seconds later the elevator stopped and the boys walked out and to Peter’s room, where they put their bags down just inside the door before making their way downstairs to where Sam was waiting for them on the lounge, two extra controllers sitting by him.

 

“Hey Peter, who’s this?”

 

“The other STEM kid I was talking about the time when we first played against each other.” Sam narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ned, who squirmed a little under the eyes of one of the heroes he appreciated. Sam then held out a hand for Ned to shake “Sam Wilson.” Ned stared at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before Peter nudged him with his elbow and Ned snapped out of his trance. “Ned Leeds, sir.” Sam laughed at his awed look.

 

“Please, just call me Sam.” Ned nodded an affirmative at that and seemed to regain full control over his vocal cords as his competitiveness flared up. “Call me Ned. But, I think after you’re going to have to call me the guy who beat your ass.” A second later both Ned and Peter cringed before Peter broke into laughter “Dude you’re ridiculous.”

 

“I’m just gonna go fling myself through the window and off the tower please don’t stop me.”

 

“I hate to do this to you dude but I can’t have you dying on me.” He flung his arms over Ned’s shoulders, trying to slow down and deter his friend from going over to the windows, “You’re important to me!”

 

“Peter stop. You weigh practically nothing. You know that this is not doing anything to stop me.” That’s when Peter put his feet down and pulled backwards, putting enough strength into it that he ended up accidentally falling to the floor, pulling Ned with him. Both boys laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation and Ned got up and helped Peter up before making their way over to the couch, looking at Sam who was staring at them with blatant confusion in his facial expression. “I’m so lost but I’m not going to question what just happened. Let’s do this.”

 

Sam sat back down and they started preparing for the game. Sam once again chose Tanooki Mario and Peter chose his red Yoshi. Ned chose Daisy and when Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes as if questioning his character choice, Ned looked back at him with similarly narrowed eyes and simply said, “Daisy is a boss ass bitch.” before locking her in and selecting his cart.

 

“That’s... fair...” Ned nodded smugly because ‘of course it’s fair’ and the three males started their game. The younger boys, of course, completely destroyed Sam and as they finished the game and he silently cursed at the boys for proving to him exactly why they had the records, they were startled to hear Steve and Bucky laughing at Sam. “Mr Steve Rogers Captain America sir, Mr Sam said a lot of bad language words.” Steve groaned, Bucky and Ned (and begrudgingly, Sam) burst into laughter.

 

After an introduction to Steve and Bucky which left Ned even more starstruck than he was before, the boys headed down to the lab (they didn’t have any homework that day). Peter completed the necessary security measures and as they entered, FRIDAY alerted Tony to their presence. The first thing Peter noticed was the paperwork for Ned’s internship that were on the bench in front of Tony and he smiled at his mentor. “Hey Pete, Ned.” Both boys greeted Tony in return with a “Hey Mr Stark.” Peter was calm and Ned was on the verge of freaking out again.

 

“Ned, Dude. Chill.” Peter turned around and put his hands on Ned’s shoulders, looking his best friend in the eye. “I’m totally chilled.” Ned responded, voice higher than normal. Peter shook his head and dragged his friend over to the bench where Tony was, pulled up a chair and sat Ned down, going to stand beside Tony. “Thanks Underoos. Now Ned, I’d like you to read this.” Tony picked up the first page of the intern paperwork and turned it so Ned could read it.

 

Peter watched as his friend’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. “A-an internship?” He asked, voice shaky with disbelief. “Yeah, Peter told me about your hacking gigs with his suit and Mark 46,” Ned looked at Peter with muted horror but Peter just smiled back at him, “And I have to say, I’m impressed that a kid like you could hack into my tech. So yeah... internship. I seem to have a thing with genius high school age kids. Peter, Shuri, you, Harley... thinking about Harley I need to get in contact with him but that’s not what we’re talking about right now. I probably won’t have any more high school age interns and quite frankly, I wouldn’t have any hadn’t I been searching for Underoos, but I want you to be a part of my company. Your mums have already been talked to, they have been informed of everything and have given permission and signed the paperwork, so the only thing we need is for you to say yes.” He finished.

 

“Y-yes! I would be honoured!” Tony grinned and internally sighed in relief. Both him and Peter knew Ned would jump at the chance, but that didn’t stop them from having the minimal worry that he would decline the offer. “Okay, I need you to skim through these, the most important things are highlighted, and just sign in the few blank spots on the pages that you must confirm that you have understood. One of your mothers has signed everything else because otherwise none of this is legal. After that I will take both of you down with me and we’ll go to the intern labs so I can introduce you to certain other people in the company that you'll work with." Both of the younger boys nodded affirmatives at the plan, Ned albeit absentmindedly as he was more focused on reading the paperwork.

 

Once Ned had finished reading the paperwork, they got into the elevator and first went down to the lobby. "I need to introduce you two to the receptionist we have on right now. Unless we have a tour or something else on, such as a new employee, we only have one receptionist manning the desk, but since you two are important, I asked the other two to come in today." Tony explained, "I'll also be introducing you to the guards that are currently on by the general elevator and Happy will sort the rest of them out." Ned nodded vigorously and Peter just smiled. When the elevator opened, Peter was not at all surprised that the other doors opened not in the main lobby, but in a room that must be behind the reception desk based on the two people in front of them. They were both in casual clothes but Peter assumed there was a reason behind that.

 

"Pete, Ned, these two are Samantha and Drew. They're two of my receptionists. The other, Emma, is just outside this room, doing her job." Peter and Ned both smiled at the two in front of them and bowed their heads slightly in greeting "Mr Stark, I've told you to call me Sammi..." The girl spoke, not at all sounding angry, in fact, she was trying to hide an amused grin. "It's nice to meet you two, Mr Stark has told me a lot about both of you when he called to ask me to come in suddenly." And there was the reason. They were called in last minute, possibly right before the boys arrived at the tower, knowing Tony. "Yo, I'm Drew. You should come drinking with me." Sammi whispered something along the lines of "They're minors you dipshit." to Drew who very barely lowered his voice as he responded with "So are we! That doesn't stop me from always getting drunk off my ass and passing the fuck out."

 

"You're a dumbass. This is _not_ a conversation to be having with the boss right there." Peter and Ned were trying not to laugh at the discussion and Peter risked taking a look at Tony. The man, although looking mildly disturbed at the minors in front of him discussing getting drunk, was undeniably trying not to laugh at the two. "Okay, okay, girls you're both pretty now can we stop talking about that before I have a heart attack? Now you know each other so let's keep going." The two led them out of the room and into what was definitely the main lobby. Some people stopped to stare at them because it's not often that Tony Stark himself showed up in the lobby. The girl that was currently sitting behind the desk turned around and analysed them, for a moment Peter was almost afraid of her glare but then she smiled slightly and he could tell she just had a resting bitch face.

 

"Hey, I'm Emma, I'm the only one of the three of us with any sense of self control." Peter snorted at her words and Ned also cracked a smile. "Nice. I'm Peter and this nerd is Ned." Peter gestured to Ned who poked his tongue out at his friend in response. Emma nodded firmly and turned back to address the person who was on the other side of the desk. Tony walked halfway to the regular staff elevator and to the security guard said, "These two are Peter and Ned, my only high school interns, which is why they're directly under me. If they come through here, don't question them, ever. Make sure you let everyone else in the security department know." The man nodded curtly and Tony, satisfied with this, turned back to Peter and Ned. “Now c’mon kiddos, let’s start introducing you to people.”

 

They started in the intern labs, "This is Aaron Fisher, he's in charge of the interns, obviously." The man who greeted them was friendly and based on the conversations they had with some of the other interns, seemed to be well liked by most interns, which was a relief. They next travelled up to the coding department where Ned was introduced to a woman named Ashlynn Cleary and she was overjoyed to meet Ned. Peter swore he heard her say something along the lines of wanting to squish his cheeks forever and couldn't hide his smile. They next went to the engineering department, the head, a man named Oliver James, seemed a little cautious of them, but after leaving, Tony informed them it was because he is transgender and he's had to fire more than a few transphobic employees because they invalidated him and somehow found his deadname and started calling him by it, adding fuel to the fire. The head of R&D (below Tony) was, quite possibly, insane. Lisa Grant. Peter instantly loved her because she took one look at him and tried to drag him to the most dangerous project they were working on, only to be pulled away by Tony. The woman pouted at her boss for ruining her fun, but didn't complain and let Peter go when she was promised that she would have time where she could use his help with her projects.

 

All in all, the boys met some pretty good people and Peter could see why so many of Tony's staff adored him and Pepper, they tried to make their jobs at Stark Industries enjoyable, free of prejudice and a place where they could feel safe and supported. Peter was definitely looking forward to spending time with people in the company rather than just his mentor.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> The boys were relieved to find that they were welcomed quite warmly by the people they met, in both the intern labs and the labs that Tony hoped to have them be a part of once they can legally be employed. The employees understood that they must be geniuses if they were hired by Tony himself and given access to his personal lab (and that was proven when each of them did something that managed to advance the development in a huge project in the engineering lab).
> 
> When they were in the intern labs and the boys were looking for another intern to talk about, Peter heard the head of interns start a conversation with Tony with a request for him to make sure the boys at least spent some time in the main intern lab working with the other interns. While that was happening, someone vaguely familiar and only a few years older than Peter and Ned called the boys over to his workspace. 
> 
> "Hey, I thought that because I'm the youngest intern, well, I was until you two showed up, I might help you out when you're down here, introduce you to some of my friends. I'm uh, Harry, by the way." Something clicked in Peter's mind as to why he was so familiar and he squinted and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Harry leaned forward and covered his mouth, "Yes, I am who you are probably thinking I am. Nearly nobody else has figured it out. From what my dad's aware, I'm tutoring some kids during the time I'm here, so I'd like to keep this a secret." Peter nodded in understanding and Ned looked at him questioningly and then it hit him too and he nodded slowly.
> 
> "That's fair. It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Peter and this is Ned." He smiled and Harry smiled back but they both went silent, not too sure on what to talk about. Ned, however, knew exactly what he wanted to talk about to the boy who had just introduced himself. "So, what's your take on superheroes?" Ned's eyes were shining with excitement.
> 
> "Ned!" Peter hissed, elbowing his friend in the ribs and when he made a noise which was almost a mix of a sound of protest and pain, winced before continuing. "That's not even anywhere near relevant what are you saying dude?"
> 
> "What? I'm just saying that superheroes are awesome and I'm fully open to discussions about them." Peter buried his face in his hands and groaned as Harry Osborn laughed quietly.
> 
>  
> 
> yes im back again
> 
> the receptionists are modelled after three of my friends because I love them (including the almighty dumbass drew)
> 
> im struggling to get a chapter out every week and im trying but im in uni and I hate researching for essays but I have one due next week and haven't even started researching yet so I may have to skip a week? ill be back the week after because ill start writing it as soon as I post this (im a dumbass and ill probably get sidetracked but oh well)


End file.
